Gin Dōjima
Graduated from Tootsuki Culinary Academy ,Doujima Gin (堂島 銀 Doujima Gin), is one of the respected legends of both his former school and Tootsuki Academy Alumni that is among the few who successfully graduated his academy with flying colors, thus became one of the proficient members of Tootsuki Resort as his graduation. As a living legend, Doujima is skillful in both culinary and board administration due to his talents in both culinary and managements that he handle the kitchen solo without the assistance of any chef around him. It is due to his professional discipline and tenacity, he is both respected and feared by many students and lecturers alike in his former academy. Appearance Doujima has a short hair and a muscular built body. As the staff of the Tootsuki Group, Doujima was seen in his business suit as he is one of the administration and the behalf of the representative from his workplace. Personality Like most members of the Alumni 10, Doujima is very serious upon the food quality and art as he has a philosophy that the culinary is a part of product of profit in the culinary economy. Should the food didn't passed the required taste, Doujima considered that food as failure due to the irresponsibility of the chef give what the customer needs. Doujima is also a no nonsense chef/management staff which he let the cooking skill deal the work instead of words which claimed that cooking skills is matters to every chef who wished to present his/her talent in the culinary business. Doujima is also believe that in the academy most strong and tough chef would be qualified Despite his fearsome reputation on both business administration and superb culinary skill, Doujima is a friendly, wise and open minded person whom willing to interact with interesting people(For instance Soma, Satoshi and even Megumi) in order to know better about the people's talents while he found their skills interesting. Doujima is also be the fair and patient person which he treated his peers with fair upon any chef like if they could be his fellow employee and peers during his administration, regardless the status of the chef(even the high class chef like Shinomiya had to listen to him). Doujima seems also open towards to any other dishes which he found intriguing regardless the origin of the chef, as long as the chef did his/her very best to put up every dish with everything he/she has. It is through his wisdom that his belief that strong determination and hard work make worth of a chef in the culinary world, which he strongly believed that stagnation of a chef is a fatal weakness as the skills would quickly worn off after each victories, claimed those who began to halt their progress after the goal achieved would succumbed into arrogance ,ignorance and even myopic that lead to the downfall. For example, he could sensed Shinomiya's worst cooking record by just telling his dishes alone. Plot Back Story Doujima was once an elite student, whose admirable skills and high intelligence rivaled to none, had earned respect from the staff and the students of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy in his time. During his admission in the school in his teens, Doujima also had a strong rivalry with with his fellow former Elite 10 member,Saiha Jōichirō and together they graduated and pass the trials in flying colors. After his graduation and went separated ways with other students, Doujima is employed as one of the top employee in the Tootsuki Resort and he hadn't heard the news about Saiha since his promotion to be one of the members of Board of Directors and Saiha's (now renamed as Yukihira due to his personal complications) opened the Restaurant Yukihira somewhere away from the Tootsuki. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc As the training camp held in the Tootsuki Resort, Doujima became both the host and the judge for in his work place. Among all the Alumni, Doujima is last to appear and giving a brief statement about the camp, and became the host of the camp. In his announcement , he announced that in this camp the student would became their future staff in any of the alumni's restaurant as their future career, which he warned the students that whoever unable to satisfy their taste would considered not only eliminated from the camp, but also expelled from his former school which considered their dream job is over. However, Doujima's speech also include his encouragement to the students around them that not to give up and do their task at their very best. His speech was so inspirational that it had influenced all the student in the hall and almost prompted to keep winning instead of going home without anything in their hands. He was later wished them luck in this camp while left the stage along with the other Tootsuki Culinary Staff and the other Alumni. While taking a bath in the Tootsuki Hot Spring, Doujima was encountered with Soma, whom was the first student(actually Erina gone ahead than Soma before Soma realize about it) to enter the male bath after finish and began an interesting conversation between him and the kouhai. While they chatted each other as they bathed, Doujima talked about nostalgia moments with Satoshi's similar moments while chatting about Erina. Doujima was impressed about Soma's bold confrontation with the Tootsuki Culinary Academy's crown jewel and told Soma about Erina's origin, including her incredible abilities even as an infant. Doujima would further told Soma that about Erina's actual worth his her cooking skill which used rarely unless provoked. Doujima also claimed that Erina's special yet hidden cooking talents made her both respect and feared by many students in the academy which he added that with her natural talents and excel skills combined, Erina became the youngest of Elite 10 and even became a proficient figure in the academy, much to Soma's big shocker. Interested in Soma's amazing cooking talents and creativity, Doujima encouraged Soma to polish his skills further in order to survive the academy before he could handshake with Soma before his leave, thus forged their unlikely friendship. While leaving, Doujima over heard about Takumi's conversation with Soma, suspected that he knew Yukihira's name similar somewhere. Unofficial Shokugeki Main Article:[[Yukihira-Shinomiya ''Shokugeki Feud Tale]]'' On the next day of the camp, Doujima along with Inui found Soma and Shinomiya heated rivalry that left him wondered if Soma's sudden Shokugeki challenge would be interesting, which he told both sides to come to his office to deal with the problem. While try to solve the situation, Doujima attempted to reason with Shinomiya about giving a better credit to Megumi about her dedication and hard work to cope the solo cooking, which in the later found out that Shinomiya remained stubborn not recognized Megumi's talents even under his respected senpai's advice, which also led Inui's intercept Shinomiya which she criticized Shinomiya's narcissistic comment about Megumi(on the contrast, Inui found Megumi's food delicious), much to Doujima frustration that the conflict had spread even to the best alumni. To settle the feud, Doujima decided to announce an Unofficial Shokugeki between Soma and Shinomiya, which in this Shokugeki allowed both Soma and Megumi to take on Shinomiya, and he pressured the reluctant Shinomiya to accept the challenge regardless his objection. Before both of the chef could leave Doujima's office, Doujima would later told both Soma and Megumi that they will be in the underground kitchen after both of them finished their afternoon task, and he also wished to see Soma's and Megumi's true potential with his own eyes. As Soma and Megumi finally walked into the underground kitchen for the Unofficial Shokugeki, Doujima would called out the other alumni(excluding Inui) as the exclusive judges for this Shokugeki with the vegetables as the main theme for this Shokugeki. Before the Shokugeki commenced, Doujima would also told Soma and Megumi that instead of Soma, Megumi would had to be the lead chef this''Shokugeki'' and his decision would Soma even if Soma is the one who issued the Shokugeki to Shinomiya. As Soma suddenly objected over Doujima sudden addition into this Shokugeki, Doujima further explain that Megumi would have to prove her worth independently to decide her own future, which also included that even if Soma would won the Shokugeki against Shinomiya, it doesn't help Megumi as her sudden termination could be even unpredictable due to the fact that Megumi would rely on others for her protection; insisted that Megumi would still going to be terminated due to the rules in the Tootsuki, further explained that the survival of a student in the academy actually more about measurement of individual ability so they can survived the harsh reality. Before Soma would even attempted to assist his shaken partner, Doujima further added that Soma is prohibited to revise Megumi's recipe to add the stakes of this Shokugeki. Doujima would later asked his kouhai about his perspective upon Megumi's worth before he would tell further that if Soma is still isn't confidence upon Megumi, Soma would have to forfeit the Shokugeki with Shinomiya win by default. Doujima would soon listen Soma's bold answer that as a chef, backed down from a challenge is not part of his option, in which Doujima witnesses Soma managed to keep his partner calm by clapping both Megumi's hand hard. While Soma finally get his partner on her track, Doujima would observe the match yet found intrigued that Soma was able to make Megumi's confidence back on track with highly anticipated this Shokugeki would be epic. While the judgement time for both dishes had came, Doujima joined all of four(including Inui who now released from the ropes) alumni to taste the food which Shinomiya's dish came first. As expected for one of the legend, Doujima and the other actually praised over Shinomiya's Chicken Chou Farci for it's art and taste to even told Shinomiya that their expectation to feast on one of Shinomiya's prized dish in his restaurant, Doujima was replied by Shinomiya, who still has the confident to humiliate the students, that the dish is merely tip of the iceberg, causing his fellow alumni that Soma and Megumi would be crushed .Heard over Shinomiya's odd reply to him, Doujima would concluded that he knew Shinomiya's arrogance for saving his reputation of his seniority gradually became Shinomiya's primary weakness and thought that Soma's team would need more than skills to turn the tide. Judging on the expression of the judges who tasted Soma and Megumi's dish,the Rainbow, Doujima would actually see through her skill as he attempted to ask Megumi about the ingredients she would use for her dish. After Megumi's explanation, Doujima would seemly impressed over the dish and Megumi's vast knowledge of vegetables since her hometown was fame in vegetables. As soon the judges has tasted both food, Doujima told his fellow alumni to use a coin as the votes on which dish is the best dish among Soma's team and Shinomiya's which Shinomiya have more votes. Witnessed the expected difference of skills between both sides, Doujima decided to give team Soma and Megumi a vote as a credit of acknowledgment before he was questioned by Shinomiya over his vote would change anything since Doujima himself didn't participate in judgement. Doujima's sudden vote had all the Alumni confused and when Shinomiya questioned behind the reason of Doujima's vote, Doujima tossed the coin to Shinomiya and told in that the answer is obviously on Megumi's dish, which claimed that Shinomiya actually stagnating his skills, making the Vegetarian Magician anxious. Doujima further explain to Shinomiya that his induction with the prestigious metal is the reason behind Shinomiya's skills's recession for he, now became the professional, no longer step further after his goal has achieved. Further to prove that his theory is right about his critique, Doujima then commented that Shinomiya's Chicken Chou Farci for this Shokugeki isn't exactly the best dish as it merely a cover his recession until it finally made Shinomiya vehemently replied that Doujima precise comment despite his low position in the Board of Directors of the Tootsuki Group. Doujima would have the reluctant Shinomiya to taste the Megumi's dish in order to his prove point about Shinomiya's stagnation, and it took Shinomiya's second taste made he stumbled as the Rainbow Terrine reminded his childhood days. With Shinomiya regained himself from confusion, Doujima explains the reason behind Megumi's dish great impression by adding a distinct comparison between Megumi and Shinomiya;Megumi uses her every effort in order to get everyone's attention to her dish despite her flaws, while Shinomiya on the other hand, who no longer walk further after his goal achieved, still see his food is unrivaled to anyone without realized his weakness exposed. With Inui's vote was included for Soma and Megumi's dish, Doujima declares this Shokugeki as a draw, which means both Soma and Megumi is staying through the camp. After Shinomiya would finally acknowledged Megumi's cooking and left the kitchen, Doujima praises Megumi that her warm heart welcomed dish would give the exact definition of hospitality, and he also encourage Megumi to improvise her pace and skill as he will be looking forward to her credibility by pointing at the coin votes(Shinomiya's, Inui's and himself) as their investment to both Soma and Megumi future; represent their encouragement to make their dreams comes true. Just as both rookie made their leave, Doujima had a little conversation with Sekimori about this Shokugeki, which Sekimori didn't expected his anticipation that changed the ties and Doujima replied that should Megumi's food is abysmal terrible he had her expelled from the camp and the academy. While Sekimori further wondered over Shinomiya's stagnation resulted from his overrated wits, Doujima commented that Shinomiya had always focused on his goal by just practicing his French Cooking while neglect others which he see them unnecessary. He further assert that through his exceptional wits he used to achieve that goal, Shinomiya had became the owner of his restaurant before his skills would flourish and through this Unofficial Shokugeki, Shinomiya had learned that even professionals would have to absorb everything around him in order to seek further goals rather than just satisfied with the achieved objective. Doujima was then complimented handsomely by Seikimori that through Unofficial Shokugeki, Doujima would actually saved both Soma and Shinomiya from their own faults which Seikimori see him as the counselor, which Doujima found it exaggerated yet told Seikimori that it would be for the best since he see both Soma and Shinomiya as amazing talents. While watching Soma's realization his defeat in agony from above, Doujima remarked that of of all students he encountered, Soma is the only student who has the tough dedication and strong tenacity to reach his victory, which is a crucial foundation for most chef. While Soma's hot-blooded tenacity and strong wits reminded him as the young Shinomiya before his departure to France(further added that winning the medal is just the beginning of a journey as a chef), Doujima also hoped that through this Shokugeki, Soma would learn his bitter experience and use it as an crucial lesson to thrive in the camp/academy in order to accomplish his ambition. Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle On the third night of the camp, Doujima summoned all the remaining students in hotel to assemble to the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall, where he see almost everyone lost their energy to proceed yet impressed that most of the student made it so far. Doujima would begin his announcement the upcoming Day-4 trial(though the night assembly confused the now exhausted students) would be the egg theme breakfast buffet based on the list of new breakfast menu on Tootsuki Resort high class menu before he made a brief statement about breakfast. He add further that the judgement time for the assignment would be at 6 A.M. and the students had to be prepared their dish for next trial tonight, further demoralized the students who are now realized that they had to stay awake until the next morning. Doujima then proceed telling the students that the students would use their free time during this period and the empty kitchens are available for those who wish to make practice runs, further tell the students that they have obligations to sleep if they finished their preparations. With his announcement is finally finished, the remnant students(except Soma and the others, though Zenji and Yuki had just reach their breaking point.) have exhibited their pessimism due to their extreme exhaustion after the 3 days pressure, yet they are in a tough position where being expelled is far more painful compared to the torment they had been through. As the Breakfast Buffet Struggle has finally commenced, Doujima would then remarked that from this day(skip to the forth during the breakfast buffet as the next morning result) forward, the real struggle begins and he will anticipate to see which among these student be survive in the camp. While the event is underway, both Doujima and Sekimori joined into Chapelle room and talked about their impression over the qualified students who managed to get so far, which he heard over Chapelle quote that the struggle would be tensed. On the dawn of Day 4 camp, Doujima would have all the students to assemble to the respective testing site along with their overnight preparations plan. With all the students assembled with their respective counters, Doujima would introduced to all the students that today judges would be the Tootsuki Resort Supplier Veteran 3(Tokusou, Kousuke & Kyusaku) and the Tootsuki Hostel primary staff (Sakuma Tokihiko, Sena Hiromi and others)and the crowd of all ages; further stated that these veterans became the judge for this camp annually . Doujima would finally commenced on the trial by telling the student the rules of pass the trials; first the student had to present the outlined dishes from the yesterday and they will be proceed to cook at least 200 dishes as the passing grade if their idea is approved. Before the students could lamenting about the trial after all the sleepless pressure, Doujima cut them off by telling them that they have 2 hours to finish the trial, which made the students further demoralized over the sleepless assignments, and wished them good luck in passing the trial. Through his observation of the trial, Doujima sees Soma in a tight situation and begin to wonder what would Soma do to reverse his troubles into his advantage(stated that time is essence to every chef). Witnessed Soma's manage himself via a Live Cooking Exhibition, Doujima would found it intrigued that Soma use the the cooking show to get the guest's attention while increasing the pace of baking the omelette and making the cream while attempt to maintain the food quality one at a time; indicating that Soma's unexpected imaginations would help him to overcome the ordeal and having a hunch that Soma may actually pass this trial with his altered plan. As the Breakfast Buffet Struggle is finally over, Doujima's proved his hunch is right after Soma barely made it with reaching 200 dishes in a nick of time; and proud over the Yukihira Genius quick thinking would proven useful for every chef to utilize the skills to adapt the worst situation. As Sena walked beside him and claimed Soma's unshaken persistence and strong tenacity would make him survive anything even in this inevitable odds are against him, Doujima agreed to Sen's quote while stated that Soma's using two crucial and fundamental methods to changed the supposed inevitable problem into a critical solution to pass his ordeal; using his "unpredictable imagination in different situations", which is crucial foundation for chef to think creatively to deal a situation without any reference available) and "practical solving technique to deal realistic problems", another crucial foundation for chef to turn supposed handicaps into his/her surprising advantage since any situation and even accidents are unpredictable). As the girl revealed her name as Nakiri Alice and purposed her challenge to the Yukihira Genius, as the sole student to able to tame Soma instead of Erina, Doujima find their confrontation interesting as he claimed the battle royale to the top between these magnificent and amazing talents is just the beginning. In Day 5 afternoon, Doujima approaches to the student and give them a brief statement through his observation. In his speech, Doujima see struggle of the students and impressed over the Just as the students confused over the room full of staff, Doujima congratulates all the 628 students and have them enjoy Post Camp and the Soul of Saiha Runs Inside the Yukihira Genius Sometime after camp, Doujima and Sena encountered with Soma and Megumi as his assistant tends to offer Soma a spot as one of the kitchen crew of the Tootsuki Resort, which Soma respectfully declined as Soma claimed that his heart always belong to Restaurant Yukihira. Even so, Doujima respect Soma's decision as he see his home restaurant is every thing to Soma and he seemly proud over his goal as a chef. Then in all of sudden, Doujima saw the shadow of Mr.Yukihira (Saiha) inside Soma as Soma left the hotel, as he wonder himself if he sees the mirage. As he remained in silence, Doujima asked by confused Sena about his sudden shock with Doujima answered none has happened while he could feel he had the nostalgic moments before. Having the hunch that he know that nostalgic feeling elsewhere, Doujima rushed to his office and search for the old photo related to what he saw. Realized that Soma is indeed the son of his former rival and fellow Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Saiha Joichiro, Doujima smile in intrigued manner that he had acquainted to Saiha's young yet talented pup and believed that fate had intertwined; further proud that Soma's amazing skills had got his impression thanks to Saiha's teachings and anticipates Soma to achieve his dream some day just like his legendary father. Cooking Style As the legend by the students of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Doujima is believed to possesses all styles of cooking to create much unique cuisine in different way. Usually handle the kitchen solo, Doujima has no problem to make 100 different meals thanks to his vast knowledge of ingredients as well of the varieties of cuisine. Clubs *None, but after his graduation he became the member of the Board of Directors of the Tootsuki Resort. Trivia *Among all theTootsuki Academy Alumni, Doujima oddly respected both Satoshi and Soma whom he respected such talented and hardworking people who achieve their goals of victory. *At certain point, Doujima seemly knew about Yukihira(Soma's surname) which hinted that he had some intense rivalry with Mr.Yukihira himself in some unknown time. Possibility that he and Mr. Yukihira had history during their youth. *Doujima's legendary fame has admired by many peers of the culinary school, including the Polar Star Gang nerd Marui. Category:Characters Category:Tootsuki Alumni 10 Category:Tootsuki Resort staff Category:Support Characters Category:Male Characters